Controla tu destino
by listcab
Summary: Rachel se muda a Lima para estar cerca de la única familia que le queda, encontrando en el camino algo mas de lo que soñó. Una nueva familia. Ademas demostrara a un grupo de chicos que si quieres algo con todo tu ser. Puedes tenerlo. (Primera historia, sean compasivos). Descargo: Ni Glee, los personajes, ni los lugares que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los lugares que aparecen en esta historia.**

* * *

Como primer día de clases la mayoría de los estudiantes de William McKinley High School estaban en grupos reuniéndose con aquellos que no habían visto durante el verano, hasta que el rugido de una motocicleta atrajo la atención de todos ellos. Los que sabían de motos notaron que era una Harley-Davidson Street 750 acercándose al lugar, en ella una relativamente pequeña figura envuelta en negro. Desde la distancia no se veía quien era, aunque de inmediato supieron que sería un nuevo estudiante.

En segundos se ve a la figura deteniéndose en uno de los aparcamientos, estacionando y apagando el motor, se baja del vehículo y comienza a sacarse el casco. A este punto la mayoría estaba casi aguantando la respiración esperando ver quien seria. Cuando la figura se saca el casco se puede notar largo cabello castaño cayendo en ondas por la espalda demostrando así que es una chica que además lleva jeans negros encasillados en botas de cuero con una camiseta blanca cubierta por una chaqueta para motoqueros. A posterior se ve a la pequeña tomar su bolso de la parte trasera y sin siquiera mirar alrededor dirigirse al interior de la escuela.

* * *

Esa mañana Rachel Berry ni pensó la reacción que tendrían el resto de los estudiantes a su manera de llegar a lo que sería su nueva escuela. Desde que se acercaba al lugar pudo ver desde el interior de su casco que todas las miradas estaban en ella, entre esas miradas pudo notar 3 chicas y 2 chicos que eran parte de la razón que la llevaba a WMHS. Al desmontar y posterior sacarse su casco no quiso llamar más la atención y dirigirse directamente a la oficina principal a recoger su nuevo horario y un mapa del lugar.

* * *

Rachel iba saliendo de la oficina luego de recoger sus papeles cuando vio que de frente a ella venia un estudiante con una chaqueta que tenia los colores de WMHS y con un vaso en su mano derecha. Al mirar detrás de él se podía ver a otro alumno con la misma chaqueta y mismo vaso, lo único que cambiaba era un joven algo afeminado cubierto de un líquido rojo a su lado. Al volver su atención al primer alumno, Rachel se dio cuenta que venía en su dirección. Estando a menos de 5 pasos el chico mueve la mano en señal de tirar el contenido del vaso en su dirección cuando velozmente ella acorta la distancia agarrando con su mano izquierda el brazo que contiene el liquido y usando su mano derecha para ejercer presión en el pecho del chico y arrojándolo contra los casilleros, al segundo siguiente mueve la misma mano hacia la garganta.

"Realmente espero que esta sea la última vez que te veo tirando esto en la cara de alguien, especialmente la mía. Próxima vez hare algo más que presionarte contra la pared. Estamos claros"? – Le habla en el oído lentamente, casi susurrando, al que probablemente es un jugador de futbol por el físico que tiene.

"Nno… hblr"

"Oh, ahora si responde. Estamos claros" – Repite soltado la presión que mantenía en la garganta del chico.

Cough… Cough… "No mas slushies de mi parte" – Responde con un poco de miedo.

Rachel después de hacer un poco mas de presión, lo suelta y se va en dirección del que sería su nuevo casillero sin mirar al resto de los alumnos rodeándola después de la pequeña demostración de fuerza de su parte. `Bien` piensa. `Quizá así no se meterán conmigo`.

* * *

Para Rachel la mañana había sido más aburrida que de costumbre, ni siquiera las clases AP habían requerido toda su concentración. Al parecer lo malo de este lugar era que el nivel de educación estaba por debajo del de su antigua escuela. Lo que si noto fueron varias miradas de los otros estudiantes. Aunque agradecía que ninguno le buscara conversación.

Cuando el timbre dio aviso que era hora del almuerzo se dirigió directo a la mesa más alejada del lugar para comer tranquila. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando alguien más se sentó en su mesa. Al levantar la vista vio a un chico moreno con ojos pardo y un mohicano adornando su cabeza.

"Te puedo ayudar en algo"? – Preguntó con tranquilidad.

"En mucho, si sabes a lo que me refiero" – Respondió el.

"No, no se a que te refieres. Quieres ayuda con alguna materia, con tu ropa o con ese horrible pelo"? – hablo la morena con la misma tranquilidad.

"Hey, que tiene mi mohica? Y mi ropa"? yo ofrecía un paseo en el Puckasaurus"! Dijo primero con confusión y después con supuestamente una sexy voz.

"Puckasaurus"? – Preguntó con confusión.

"Yo" – Respondió moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

"Tu? jajjajja que ridículo"! – Que gracioso este tipo era lo que pensaba Rachel.

"Hey, no te rías! – decía como un pequeño niño, hasta con puchero y todo.

"No hables estupideces entonces! Cómo te llamas?

"Noah Puckerman, pero me dicen Puck" – dijo con una voz que según él era sensual.

"Un gusto conocerte Noah, mi nombre es Rachel Berry"

"Puck" – Recalco con énfasis.

"Noah, Puck suena francamente estúpido. No voy a llamarte así. Y antes que sigas con tu pobre intento de seducción, no estoy interesada. Me gustan las mujeres, no, no tríos, menos con un tipo y no, no puedes mirar. Así que hacenos un favor a ambos. No coquetees conmigo, tu ganas un nuevo Jewbro y a mí me ahorras el tener que patearte el trasero" – habló con calma como si le explicara a un niño de 5 años y se diera cuenta de que si podría patearle el trasero.

"Hummm… Okay. Jewbro"! – dijo con resignación, pero divertido. La idea le agradaba. Él tendió su puño cerrado y Rachel lo choque con el suyo y siguieron comiendo con calma.

No se dieron cuenta que la hora de colación había pasado hasta que sonó el timbre. Se levantaron, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia sus casilleros sin mayor conversación entre ambos. Al parecer el casillero de la morena estaba dos antes que el de él así que después de tomar los libros necesarios se despidieron por el momento. Rachel en dirección a Química AP y él, probablemente a cualquier lado menos su clase.

* * *

El resto de la tarde paso igual que la mañana para Rachel. Al parecer este año en cuanto a clases iba a estar bastante simple. Al sonar el timbre dando por finalizado en día, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a un baño cercano a retocar el suave maquillaje que tenia y otras cosas. Cuando iba en dirección a su casillero a sacar su casco e ir a casa, escucho música provenir de una de las aulas. `Así que aquí se reúne New Directions`, pensó con una sonrisa encaminándose hacia el lugar. Cuando se acerco a una de las puertas abiertas pudo ver como todos estaban cantando y bailando un tema de Journey. Cuando sonó la última nota no pudo evitar aplaudir.

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en Glee, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo año, cuando el profesor Schuester dio la idea de cantar lo que se conoce casi como el himno del club "Don`t stop believing". Todos estaban tan inmersos en el tema, cada uno pensando en lo distinto que es ese lugar, donde se reúnen diferentes tipos de personas. Cada uno con algo que los hace únicos y que esa sala es en el único lugar en donde se le ve unidos, sin jerarquías sociales, color de piel o religión. Que fallaron en notar la figura en el marco de la puerta. Cuando la última nota sonó escucharon un aplauso que venía desde ese lugar todos voltearon a ver quién era.

"Eso estuvo muy bueno" – Habló la morena con una sonrisa desde su lugar en el umbral.

"Quien eres tú"? "Que haces aquí"? "Si vienes a burlarte, ándate antes que te golpee"! "Hey Jewbro"!

Distintas voces sonaron casi al mismo tiempo. Rachel respondió el saludo de Noah con un asentimiento de cabeza y después se giro hacia el profesor.

"Profesor Schuester, tiene un buen grupo aquí" – Rachel estiro su mano para saludar al hombre.

"Gracias, te podemos ayudar en algo? Tu nombre es? Creo que no te había visto por acá" – Respondió el maestro con un poco de confusión.

"Primer día de clases aquí. Me llamo Rachel Berry. Quería ver la posibilidad de unirme".

"Y cantas Rachel"? – dijo Schue con una mirada de esperanza. Les faltaba un miembro así que necesitaban gente. Solo esperaba que esta chica al menos supiera seguir una nota.

Rachel mirando a su alrededor vio distintos instrumentos musicales.

"Por supuesto, sino no estaría aquí. Puedo ocupar alguna guitarra? No traje la mía.

"Puck, le prestarías tu guitarra a Rachel para que haga su audición".? –

"Claro, Mr. Schue." – Respondió Noah.

Rachel reviso que la guitarra estuviese afinada cuando se giro a ver al resto del grupo, todos estaban sentados esperando a ver que tenía preparado. Rachel tomo asiento en un banco en el centro de la sala.

"Okay, la verdad no tenía nada preparado, pero esta es una canción que me gusta mucho". – le hablo al resto de los chicos, aunque cada ciertos segundos su mirada se desviaba al frente, hacia un par de ojos de diferentes todos de verde, era difícil decir con seguridad, pero esa mirada la llamaba de una forma que no podía explicar. Después cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la melodía que comenzaba a salir de la guitarra que tenía en sus manos.

Los acordes de "Creep" inundo los sentidos de los que estaban ahí reunidos. Era increíble la voz de la pequeña morena sentada enfrente de ellos. La emoción detrás de cada letra. Era como si estuvieran dentro de la cabeza o el corazón de ella. Sentían la canción como pocas veces lo habían hecho antes. Para el final de esta incluso habían algunos con una que otra lagrima asomando. Cuando la guitarra dio el último sonido, todo estaba en silencio.

Rachel por su parte siempre se pone emocional con esa canción, así que cuando termino de tocar la guitarra mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos más hasta comenzó a escuchar los aplausos de los demás. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaban de pie aplaudiendo y algunos de ellos incluso silbando.

"Wow, eso fue fantástico Rachel, creo en nombre de todos te digo bienvenida a New Directions"! – hablo el Prof. Schuester.

"Gracias Sr. Schue" – respondió ella. Aun un poco emocional.

"Esa es mi Jewbro"! – Grito Puck.

"Ya que te unirás a nuestro club porque no usamos el tiempo que queda para conocernos un poco más"? – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

"Oh, ok. Como dije antes me llamo Rachel, tengo 16 años, soy junior. Acabo de mudarme desde Los Ángeles para estar más cerca de mi madre biológica".

"Biológica?, que acaso eres adoptada"? – pregunto una latina.

"No necesariamente. Mis papás utilizaron un vientre de alquiler. Hace un par de años quise saber quién era mi madre. Mis padres la contactaron y desde entonces nos hemos mantenido en contacto vía email. Disculpa, pero solo sé el nombre de Noah" – Hablo Rachel.

Desde ese momento cada uno de los chicos se fue presentando. Así fue como supo que la latina se llamada Santana López quien también era junior. Además con su misma edad y grado se encontraban: Brittany Pierce, una rubia alta con ojos azules; Quinn Fabray, la chica cuyos ojos la habían cautivado; Finn Hudson, un chico alto con mirada un poco perdida que al parecer era el Quarterback del equipo de futbol; Michael Chang Jr., un chico alto delgado asiático; Mercedes Jones, una chica de piel de color y Kurt Hummel, un chico algo afeminado que cada cinco minutos se tocaba el cabello. También se encontraban tres chicos que iban en Sophomore: Tina Cohen-Chang, una chica asiática con vestimenta de gótica; Artie Abrams, un chico en silla de ruedas y Samuel Evans, un chico rubio con una gran boca.

Era interesante que físicamente eran tan distintos unos de otros, pero que a todos los unía la misma pasión por la música. Así siguieron conversando por unos minutos más, ella contando que fue criada por una pareja de hombres que se amaron hasta el final de sus días, que fue alrededor de 6 meses, después de tener un accidente automovilístico. Que ellos la criaron con una mente abierta y siempre alentándola a seguir sus sueños. Les conto que al morir sus padres decidió pedir la emancipación e ir a vivir a Ohio por lo que queda de escuela, ya que si bien su relación con su madre no es tan cercana, es la única familia que le queda. Así que encontró un lugar a un par de horas de su madre.

En cambio ella aprendió que Finn, Noah, Mike y Sam están en el equipo de Futbol, que Santana, Quinn y Britt pertenecen a las Cheerios, Mercedes es una diva en potencia, a Artie le gusta la computación y el Hip-Hop. Además conoció que había algunas parejas dentro del club. Tina con Artie, Mike y Britt y Mercedes con Sam. Algo que de alguna forma la alivio fue saber que Quinn se encontraba soltera, pero no quiso crear falsas esperanzas, ya que al parecer Quinn es la líder del club de celibato de la escuela.

"A que escuela ibas en Los Ángeles"? – Consulto Sam con cara pensativa. Él sentía que conocía a Rachel de algún lado.

"Malibu High School"

"Lo sabía"!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Sam y Kurt. A lo que todos voltearon a verlos con cara de confusión.

"Que saben"? – pregunto Rachel

"Tu grupo de coro gano las nacionales los últimos dos años y le arrebataron el titulo a Vocal Adrenaline" – dijo con énfasis Kurt. A lo que el resto se voltearon a mirar a Rachel que tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Kurt siguió hablando explicando como la coordinación que tenía el grupo era tan magnífica que el resultado fue prácticamente unánime en ambos años. Pero antes que siguiera en esa línea de conversación Sam comenzó a hablar.

"Yo también vengo de Los Ángeles y aun recuerdo la paliza que tu equipo nos dio" - dijo Sam a Rachel atrayendo la atención de los demás. – "Chicos, Rachel aquí como la ven tan chiquita, es uno de los Wide Receiver más rápido de Los Ángeles. Su equipo gano el campeonato en el 2008".

"Juegas futbol"? – preguntaron los chicos casi al mismo tiempo. A lo que Rachel les conto que efectivamente jugaba desde hace unos años. Que le encantaba el deporte y que como era pequeña y gracias a sus clases de danza desde niña era bastante fácil eludir otros jugadores y correr hasta la línea de touchdown. Lamentablemente antes que pudiera seguir hablando era hora de irse a sus casas. Así que cada uno recogió sus cosas con la intención de verse al día siguiente o hasta el día viernes que era el próximo ensayo de Glee.

Rachel paso a su casillero, saco su casco y se dirigió a su moto que la llevaría a su casa. Todo el camino llevaba una sonrisa. Primer día y ya estaba al interior de Glee, la razón que había elegido William McKinley para estudiar. Al parecer este año no sería tan aburrido después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo: Ni Glee, los personajes, ni los lugares que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen.**

 **Aviso: Esta historia contiene GP**

* * *

Los siguientes días de clases para Rachel pasaron en relativa normalidad. Había un par de clases que compartía con Mike y Quinn, pero no tenían mayor interacción. La morena se dedicaba a observar cómo funcionaba la escuela. Al parecer los deportistas atormentaban al resto. Unos más que otros, aunque tenían especial predilección por los gleeks. Los futbolistas y las Cheerios del club no hacían nada para impedirlo. Eso le causaba curiosidad, el cómo este grupo que se veía tan unido en un escenario podían permitir el acoso escolar que recibían los demás. Ella misma había impedido un par de slushies en contra de Tina y Kurt dando vagas amenazas a un jugador de hockey.

Inclusive dentro del mismo salón de música se insultaban unos a otros y francamente la tenían confundida, decepcionada y enojada. Se pelean por los solos o duetos, Puck y Santana creen que ser badass es quien golpea a más personas. La verdad es que la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

Era martes de la semana siguiente cuando Rachel estaba comiendo con los gleeks a la hora de almuerzo pensando qué podría hacer para unificar al club, cuando se hizo silencio en la cafetería y sintió una presencia cerca de ella. Mirando a la figura que se encontraba de pie a su lado se dio cuenta que era una mujer bastante grande. La mujer se presento como Coach Beiste, la nueva entrenadora del equipo de futbol de McKinley agregando que la ha visto jugar antes por lo que la quería en el equipo.

"Quiere que me una al equipo donde algunos de los jugadores cree que está bien arrojar bebidas heladas en la cara de mis amigos"? – responde Rachel confundida. Como era posible que los profesores no hicieran algo al respecto tampoco lo entendía. Aunque por la cara que puso la entrenadora al parecer no estaba enterada de esa situación.

"Podrías apuntar a quienes has visto haciendo eso"? – le dice guiándola hacia la mesa de los deportistas. A lo que la morena le apunta a un chico de piel de color, uno rubio alto y uno de pelo castaño. "Azimio, Daniels y Smith quedan suspendidos para el próximo partido y si continúan acosando a sus compañeros de escuela los expulsare del equipo indefinidamente. El resto de ustedes espero que no sigan los pasos de estos tres porque el castigo será el mismo." – les habló a los jugadores y después se volteó hacia Rachel diciéndole que la espera para entrenar al día siguiente a las 7am. Con eso se va del lugar dejando a tres muy enojados jugadores y el resto de la cafetería en silencio.

Los tres chicos en cuestión comienzan a acercarse lentamente a la morena, cuando se ven detenidos por una pared roja y blanca. Mike, Puck, Finn, Sam, Santana y Quinn los bloquean dando a entender que la morena ahora está protegida por ellos. Los tres chicos se van de ahí porque saben que no pueden hacer nada más. Rachel un poco impresionada les agradece y se vuelve a la mesa de los gleeks. Los que estaban aún más sorprendidos, primero porque ahora Rachel es parte de los titanes, segundo hizo que suspendieran a tres jugadores y por último los populares del coro la defendieron. No podían evitar ilusionarse al pensar que quizá las cosas por fin comenzarían a cambiar para ellos.

* * *

Lamentablemente la ilusión no duro mucho ya que si bien los jugadores de futbol no los molestaban, aun quedaban los chicos de hockey, básquetbol y el resto de las Cheerios. Para el día viernes, Rachel ya estaba cansada física y emocionalmente. Si bien mantenía una rutina de ejercicios que le ayudo a mantener el ritmo con los entrenamientos, aún así le dolía un poco el cuerpo. Además tenía que aguantar las discusiones al interior de Glee, que se llamaran nombres despectivos o que a algunos les molestaba el solo hecho que otro respirara. Las ultimas practicas habían pasado 2 personas cantando y uno que otro criticando las más mínimas cosas.

Así que cuando la lección se acabo y el profesor Schue se retiro, la morena ya tenía suficiente. Llevando 2 dedos a su boca hizo un silbido que detuvo a todos en medio movimiento. Todos la quedaron mirando con confusión.

Tomando suficiente aire Rachel comenzó a decirles que estaba cansada del abuso al que se sometían entre ellos, que no entendía como un grupo que tenia tanto potencial podían comportarse como menos que personas.

"Estoy aburrida de este acto que tienen, por qué tienen que fingir ser los más malos del lugar?" – Esto iba dirigido a Quinn, Santana y Puck – "Y ustedes pueden parar de ser divas?" – Apuntaba a Mercedes y Kurt.- "Estoy muy decepcionada de la mayoría de ustedes, pensar que la razón que vine a esta escuela fue por ustedes. Pufff, que ridículo"! – termino de hablar exasperada y con cara de cansada.

"A q-que t-te r-ref-fieres c-con v-venir aq-qui por n-nosotros" – Tartamudeo Tina. Aunque todos la estaban mirando queriendo saber la misma respuesta.

"Cuando decidí mudarme a Ohio para estar cerca de mi madre, pensé en unirme a Vocal Adrenaline. De hecho mi madre es la directora del coro de Carmel. Pero cuando estaba revisando unos antiguos videos del coro, me tope con su presentación en seccionales y me dejaron tan impresionada!. Vi tanto talento y potencial en ese escenario que decidí que quería ser parte de eso. Esa es la razón de que yo este aquí. Y ahora que comparto tiempo y que puedo conocerlos, me he preguntado toda esta semana que mierda están pensando para derrochar tanto tiempo que podría ser usado en ser amigos, unirse como equipo y ser los mejores" - termino de decir dejando al resto en shock y avergonzados de sí mismos.

"Ray, nos preferiste a nosotros en lugar de tu mamá"? – pregunto inocentemente Brittany.

"No es cosa de elegir, ella vive a un par de horas de aquí. Esa es distancia suficiente". – Después de eso les dice que piensen realmente si es así como quieren seguir tratándose o si quieren convertirse en el grupo que ella sabe que pueden ser. Que lo piensen durante la noche y que ella los espera al día siguiente en su casa.

"Tienen 2 opciones: No hacen nada y terminan siendo los perdedores que están convencidos son, o los veo mañana y comenzamos a trabajar en serio y a soñar en grande. Su decisión chicos". – Con eso Rachel recoge sus cosas, escribe en un pedazo de papel su dirección y la hora que los espera, y se va con la esperanza que acepten su ayuda.

* * *

Rachel despertó ese día sábado alrededor de las 9am. Después de un par de horas en el gimnasio que tenia ubicado en el sótano de su casa, se duchó y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer. Mientras comía pensaba en si los chicos irían. Ella sabía que nadie tenía muchos motivos para confiar en ella, pero la verdad es que la morena no podía evitar interferir. Desde pequeña sus padres le decían que a veces era impaciente, quería mucho al mismo tiempo y eso podría molestarle al resto, pero Rachel no entendía. A ella le gustaba sacar el mayor provecho a las situaciones y alcanzar su máximo potencial. Ahora sólo tenía que convencer al resto del club de hacer lo mismo.

La hora de la verdad se acercaba y ella comenzaba a ponerse ansiosa. Para pasar el tiempo decidió ir a su sala de entretenimiento y jugar en la Xbox así no seguía perdiéndose en su mente y comenzaba a cuestionarse si esa era la mejor solución.

El sonido del timbre quitó su concentración de matar al siguiente zombi que aparecía en su pantalla. Apagó rápidamente el equipo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Del otro lado de ésta se encontraban el club completo, ninguno faltaba y eso la alivio enormemente. Cada uno tenía caras de ansiedad en ellos. Dando un paso al costado los hizo pasar al living para que se acomodaran en los dos sofás y algunas sillas que había arreglado para ellos.

Los chicos mientras tomaban asiento, expresaron que lo habían pensado y que si ella de verdad creía que podía ayudarlos a ser los mejores, entonces estaban más que dispuestos a intentar lo que fuera necesario. No tenían nada que perder, sólo ganar.

"Eso es genial, me pone muy contenta, quiero que sepan que tengo sus mejores intereses en mente" – Dijo Rachel seriamente para que notaran que estaba siendo 100% honesta. - "Entonces, ya que estamos todos empezaré por decir que este lugar si ustedes lo desean puede ser su lugar sagrado. Si necesitan escapar de algo pueden venir aquí, si quieren hablar o botar tensión o sólo distraerse son bienvenidos cuando gusten. Mi casa es su casa. Lo único que pido a cambio es que lo que pase o se hable aquí queda entre nosotros. Aquí no se aceptaran insultos de ningún tipo. Cuando cruzan la puerta de entrada dejamos de ser jugadores de futbol o Cheerios o gleeks. Todos tenemos un nombre, así que úsenlos. A y los que están en pareja, por favor sin quedar embarazadas aquí"! – termino de decir con una sonrisa.

Pidiéndole ayuda a Noah y Finn los dirigió a la cocina en busca de cosas para comer y un cooler que había preparado temprano ese día, el cual contenía distintos tipos de bebidas. Desde cervezas (sin alcohol por supuesto) hasta agua en botella. Cuando volvió y después que sacaran cada uno algo de beber, les propuso hacer una pequeña dinámica para conocerse mejor. La idea era contar algo personal de cada uno, algo que nadie de los que esta ahí se imaginaria.

Viendo que aun estaban algo indecisos, Rachel decidió ir primero y después de tomar aire habló.

"Soy interxual" - dijo mirándolos a cada uno de ellos. La mayoría estaban confundidos, ya que nunca habían escuchado de esa condición antes. La morena viendo esto decidió contarles parte de la historia de su vida. Así fue como narró que ella nació con el nombre de Ryan Adam Berry hasta que, cuando tenía 2 años, tuvo una reacción alérgica y tuvieron que hacer todo tipo de exámenes.

Entre ellos se encontraba uno que indicaba que era de sexo femenino pero que había nacido con partes masculinas. "Mis padres me contaron que habían pensaron en criarme como hombre, pero se dieron cuenta que ella desde pequeña ya tenía tendencias femeninas (aunque ellos creían que se debía a que ellos eran gay), por lo cual decidieron hacer los trámites necesarios para cambiarme el nombre". Les dijo que sus padres para no confundirla y ya que le decían Ray desde bebé, le pusieron el nombre Rachel. Habló que había sido difícil crecer siendo tan diferente, pero que con el amor y completa aceptación de sus papás aprendió a aceptarse a sí misma y que ahora ella no tenía ningún problema con su condición. Aunque eso no significaba que lo iba a publicar en Facebook.

Para cuando termino todos la miraban estupefactos y a uno que otro se le desviaba la vista hacia su entrepierna. Antes que la situación se pusiera mas incomoda aun, hubo un carraspeo que llamo la atención de todos.

"Y a que eras alérgica"? - pregunto Mike serio pero con una mirada de travesura. Recordando una mañana de práctica donde él le ofreció un tipo de fruta el cual ella había rechazado.

"Banana" - respondió Rachel con una sonrisa irónica. Después de eso todos se reían. Y cualquier inconformidad que existiese se evaporo.

Cuando la risa acabo todos estaban en silencio esperando quien sería lo suficiente valiente para hablar. La confesión de Rachel había dejado la vara alta. Santana viendo que aún nadie se atrevía, decidió ser la siguiente. Después de tomar un trago de la cerveza que estaba bebiendo habló.

"Soy gay" - dijo en una voz extrañamente tímida para la latina. "Wow, es la primera vez que lo admito y tengo un miedo enorme que nadie me va a aceptar. Especialmente mi familia".

Desde ese punto en adelante todos comenzaron a hablar. Mike, Kurt y Artie tenían miedo a decepcionar a sus padres. Ya sea por querer hacer algo distinto a lo que su familia esperaba (bailar en el caso de Mike) o no cumplir con las expectaciones en el caso de los otros dos.

Tina reconoció que ella no era tartamuda, pero eso le ayudaba a mantenerse fuera del radar los bullies de la escuela. Sam conto de las dificultades económicas que tenía su familia y que esa fue la razón por la que se mudaron a Lima. Mercedes sorprendió a todos contando que estaba teniendo problemas alimenticios y que estaba viendo a un especialista en bulimia. Britt también sorprendió a la mayoría al decir que en realidad ella no era tonta, solo que la gente cuando veían que era rubia y en general una persona feliz, era lo primero que pensaban. Así que ella lo aprovechaba para reírse del resto. Además las personas tendían a decir más de lo que deberían cerca de ella, pensando que no entendería.

Puck contó que tenía miedo de que en los próximos 5 años terminaría en la cárcel o muerto, ya que estaba convencido que era un perdedor. Quinn nuevamente sorprendió a los chicos al decir que odiaba a su padre. Que solo estaba aguantando y sobreviviendo hasta que pudiese salir de su casa y empezar a vivir su vida como ella quería, que amaba leer y escribir, pero que por el momento tenía que hacer lo que su padre decía, que de pequeña había aprendido su lección, dando a entender que su padre era un hombre violento.

El único que quedaba por hablar era Finn, quien se veía inseguro de continuar. Rachel se acerco a él tomando asiento en la mesa de centro y poniendo una mano en su hombro le dijo que nadie lo iba a juzgar. Finn después de dar un gran suspiro y mirando a sus manos mientras las retorcía en su regazo, en voz pequeña dijo "Parece que soy gay".

"Por qué dices eso"? - respondió Rachel con voz tranquilizadora, haciendo que el quarterback se concentrara solo en ella. La morena sabía que llegar a ese tipo de conclusión no era sencillo y no quería que la sorpresa que claramente reflejaban los rostros de los demás cohibiera al muchacho a seguir hablando.

" Nunca he sentido cosas antes con una chica, digo, con Quinn fuimos novios el año pasado y no sentía nada y digo... Quinn es preciosa, si no siento algo con ella ya es raro" - hablo Finn con la voz quebrantada.

"Finn, no necesariamente. Quizá ella no es tu tipo"? – dijo Rachel no muy segura. Claramente a ella le pasaban cosas con Quinn y tenias que ser gay o mal de la cabeza para no sentir algo. Pero eso no se lo podía decir al chico.

"No es solo eso. Hace un tiempo... estando en internet apareció uno de esos videos porno entre hombres y ahí si sentí algo" - se notaba que el pobre estaba angustiado con la situación.

"Finn, primero no tengas miedo que ser gay no es malo. Aquí mismo hay al menos tres personas más que lo son y entre todos te vamos a ayudar a aceptar quien eres. Ese es el punto de esta dinámica, ver que somos distintos, que cada uno tiene miedos, sueños, inseguridades y fortalezas. Aceptarnos y amarnos a sí mismos por todas estas razones" – La última parte la dijo poniéndose de pie y enfrentando al resto.

"Que el ser un real badass es aceptarte a ti mismo y hacer lo que tú quieres hacer sin importarte el que dirán. No estoy diciendo que vamos hacer un gay parade aquí en Lima, eso seria ilógico. Pero si podemos confiar en nuestros amigos" - Rachel a este punto estaba hablando con pasión y énfasis mirando a cada uno de ellos.

"No los conozco desde hace mucho chicos, pero créanme que no les miento cuando hablo del potencial que ustedes tienen. Digo, tú mismo Finn eres un buen quarterback, con trabajo físico y entrenamiento puedes conseguir una beca deportiva en una buena universidad y e incluso convertirte en profesional.

Quinn, tu eres una muy buena alumna y como actividad extracurricular eres capitana de las Cheerios (algo que tengo entendido no es simple) y ya han ganado títulos nacionales. Cualquier ivy league estaría encantado de tenerte. Cualquier universidad Ivy League estaría encantada de tenerte. Santana, tienes una tremenda voz, con trabajo puedes ser aun mejor y si eso no resulta, también tienes buenas notas que te llevarían a una buena universidad. Britt y Mike ustedes son el sueño húmedo de Julliard.

Sam, el otro día te vi intentando enseñarle a Mercedes a tocar la guitarra y te juro que al segundo siguiente te imagine rodeado de niños enseñándoles música. Tienes la paciencia y el carisma para ser un gran maestro.

Mercedes, igual que Santana, tienes una voz increíble. Con clases de canto para pulir ese diamante en bruto que tienes como voz puedes llegar muy lejos. Tina, creo que todos podemos decir que eres una gran actriz.

Artie, te he visto con tu computador y lo bueno que eres en matemáticas, MIT te adoraría si es que te interesa. Kurt, a ti te veo con dos grandes posibilidades. Como una buena figura en Broadway o como un espectacular diseñador de modas".

A este punto todos menos uno tenían grandes sonrisas y se notaba que estaban emocionados por la obvia fe que Rachel tenía en ellos. Noah era el único que faltaba. Rachel se acerco a él y tomo sus manos. "Sabes que tienes aquí Noah" - le preguntó

"Manos"? - respondió con una pregunta inseguro de que podría querer decir la morena.

"Noah, recuerdas el miércoles en la mañana cuando estábamos en la sala de pesas de la escuela y salió una canción nueva en la radio y más tarde en Glee te pusiste a tocarla"?

"Eh si, recuerdo"- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros aún confundido.

"Noah, eso es imposible de hacer a menos que tengas años de estudios de música" - respondió Rachel con paciencia, pero con una sonrisa asomando en su cara. Todos estaban atentos esperado a ver donde llegaba la morena, porque para ellos eso no era nuevo. Puck siempre podía tocar guitarra con solo escuchar una vez la melodía.

"Noah, tu eres un prodigio de la guitarra. Y te aseguro que si armas un demo con buenas composiciones, puedo apostar esta casa a que Julliard te ofrecería una beca completa para estudiar" - le dijo aun sujetándole las manos y mirándolo a los ojos para que viera que estaba siendo sincera. Todos quedaron mudos ante esto. De todos ellos que Puck resultara ser prodigio era casi inverosímil, pero lo creían. Porque si lo pensaban bien, Noah había aprendido a tocar la guitarra solo.

Por su parte Noah repetía en su cabeza las palabras de su Jewbro. Una parte de él no quería creerlo, pero al mirar a los ojos cafés de la morena supo que decía la verdad. Lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un abrazo fuerte y agradecerle con la voz entrecortada. Desde ya soñando que podría salir de Lima.

Después de unos minutos cuando vieron a Rachel voltear a verlos, los demás le preguntaron a la morena cual era su sueño, ella les pidió que adivinaran. Cual estaba más lejos de la realidad no sabría decir. Uno incluso decían recorrer el mundo en moto buscando talentos. En definitiva se dieron por vencidos y ella procedió a explicarles que si bien le gustaba bailar y cantar, ella prefería dirigir. Así que aplicaría a universidades en New York (que era su ciudad soñada) para las carreras de escritura, composición y dirección y así convertirse en directora en Broadway. Aunque la idea de abrir un estudio de grabación para nuevos artistas también le llamada la atención.

* * *

El resto de la tarde paso entre distintas conversaciones, pero todas con cumpliendo el propósito de conocer a sus nuevos amigos. Rachel sonreía cuando eran alrededor de las 8pm y volvía a entrar living después de ir al baño de su habitación y veía lo relajados que estaban todos hablando en pequeños grupos. Por un lado Finn, después de recibir el apoyo de todos ahora se encontraba discutiendo con los chicos que nuevas jugadas de futbol. Quinn y Artie estaban muy inmersos hablando al parecer de un clásico de la literatura o algo así escuchó. Santana se encontraba con Mercedes, Britt, Kurt y Tina discutiendo distintos tipos de música.

Llamando la atención de todos hacia la hora que era, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha que todos tenían cara de decepción al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era. Lo que le dio una perfecta idea.

"Hey, no sé si tienen planes ahora, pero podrían llamar a sus casas y si ustedes quieren podemos hacer una noche de películas" – No alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando se escucho un sí de cada uno. Mientras la mayoría quisieron ir a sus casas a buscar cambios de ropa para el día siguiente. Quinn prefirió quedarse ahí y avisar a su madre que se quedaría en casa de Brittany, sino no conseguiría permiso. Por suerte tenía algunas prendas en casa de la bailarina quien se las traería para pasar la noche.

Rachel decidió darle un tour de la casa a Quinn, quien con una sonrisa la siguió al segundo piso mientras la morena le mostraba las 4 habitaciones del 2do piso. La más grande obviamente era la de ella, le mostro que 2 tenían su propio baño y las otras 2 compartían uno que conectaba las habitaciones. La rubia le contaba un poco de su niñez, lo difícil que era crecer en una casa regida por la religión. Lo mucho que le había costado convencer a su padre que la dejara estar en Glee. Que si bien al principio se había unido por petición de la Coach Sylvester para que espiara junto con San y Britt, que ella había encontrado un lugar que por primera vez la hacía feliz. Aun así no podía evitar mantener la guardia alta. Si algo había aprendido de su padre era que la mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva.

La morena por su parte no podía entender como un padre podía tratar de esa manera a su propia hija, ella misma creciendo con un apoyo incondicional de parte de sus padres, pero prefirió no hacer comentario al respecto y solo decirle a Quinn que era bienvenida a estar en su casa o si quería un oído amigo ella siempre estaba dispuesta. La rubia le agradeció y le dijo que le tomaría la palabra mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. El sonido del timbre las saco del trance en el que se encontraban, ambas se habían perdido en la mirada de la otra. Sonriendo tímidamente descendieron las escaleras para abrirles la puerta al resto de sus amigos.

Rachel los guio hacia la sala de entretenimiento, en donde quedaron con la boca abierta viendo el gran espacio, en éste había una pantalla plana de 55", Dvd, varias consolas de video juego en un sector, en frente de la pantalla había 4 líneas de 5 butacas cada una, en una esquina se encontraba un refrigerador al lado de una mesa que contenía los snacks y en la otra había un closet. Cuando Rachel se acerco al closet y lo abrió, en el interior se podían ver filas de películas y videos juegos. El lugar era un mini cine. Con decir que estaban fascinados seria quedarse corto.

Los chicos se acomodaron después de sacar sus bebidas y algo para comer y se dispusieron a disfrutar de una noche películas. Cada uno sintiendo que ese era el inicio de una nueva amistad y una nueva etapa en sus vidas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo: Ni Glee, los personajes, los lugares, las canciones, etc, etc. que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen.**

 **Aviso: Esta historia contiene GP**

* * *

 **Lunes**

Cuando Rachel abrió los ojos ese lunes en la mañana inmediatamente extrañó la presencia que la había acompañado el día anterior. El domingo cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue un ángel. Quinn se encontraba boca abajo con una mano enterrada bajo la almohada y la otra bajo su mentón con la expresión más serena que le había visto, incluso se podía ver el inicio de una sonrisa asomando a sus labios. La imagen le quito la respiración, la morena tuvo que recordar de respirar. Debido a falta de espacio para dormir y aprovechando que su cama era enorme, le había ofrecido a la porrista pasar la noche ahí y la rubia ni lo dudo en aceptar.

La noche de películas había sido un éxito, al terminar la primera película decidieron pedir pizzas, ya que nadie había cenado. Luego cuando la cuarta película mostraba los créditos los chicos se veían cansados, por lo que se prepararon para dormir. Santana y Kurt se adueñaron de la otra habitación que tenía el baño incluido. Mercedes, Sam, Britt y Mike se repartieron las restantes. Los demás se ubicaron en los dos sofás del living que se convertían en camas. Tina y Artie en uno y Finn con Noah en el otro.

Después que todos se levantaran, ducharan y desayunaran Rachel les mostro la sala de música donde se divirtieron tocando música y cantando lo que se les ocurría, solo divirtiéndose.

* * *

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Rachel se comenzó a preparar para un nuevo día, esta semana los entrenamientos de futbol serian más arduos ya que el viernes sería el primer partido de la temporada. Además que Rachel estaba ansiosa por ver como los chicos se comportaría en la escuela después del fin de semana.

Llegando a los entrenamientos, la morena se dirigió al vestidor de mujeres para ponerse su equipo. A los minutos ya se encontraba con el resto de los jugadores en la cancha. Si bien en un principio los demás estaban reticentes a tener una mujer en el equipo, al paso de un par de entrenamientos se dieron cuenta lo bien que jugaba y ahora ya era una más. Rachel aprovechando unos minutos de descanso le conversó a los chicos de Glee su idea de hacer el club popular, los chicos se mostraron de acuerdo pero temían que se comenzarían a sumar demasiadas personas si las cosas funcionaban como esperaban, por lo que acordaron que Finn siendo el favorito del Prof. Schue hablaría con él para que no hubiesen vacantes y así no dañar la nueva unidad del grupo en la que estaban trabajando.

* * *

El resto de la mañana pasó normal para la morena, en las clases que compartía con Quinn y Mike se sentó con ellos aunque no hablaron mucho. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la hora de colación, Rachel rápidamente fue en dirección de su auto, un Chevrolet Camaro 2010 de color negro, el cual había llevado por protección para poner su guitarra. Al momento de entrar a la cafetería pudo ver que todo el club se encontraba comiendo juntos por primera vez. Acercándose contenta de poder poner su plan en marcha tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y comenzó a tocar algunos acordes. El resto la quedaron mirando esperando a ver que más hacia. Noah que también tenía su guitarra comenzó a seguirla. De a poco los acordes de una familiar canción comenzó a ser escuchada y la morena comenzó a cantar.

 **Rachel**

I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest,  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home

Ahhhh-Ahhh, the sun is blinding,  
Ahhh-Ahh I stayed up again  
Oohh, I am finding  
That that's not the way I want my story to end

Terminando de cantar la primera estrofa Rachel quedo mirando a la latina para ver si esta se animaba. A lo cual Santana acepto el desafío y se sumo en el coro. Para ese momento los chicos que conocían la canción comenzaron a hacer voces.

 **Rachel y Santana**

I'm safe, Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain, Inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?

Santana continuo sola en el siguiente verso.

 **Santana**

I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
'Cause I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?

 **Rachel**

Ahhhh-Ahhh the night is calling?  
And it whispers to me softly "come and play"  
Ahhh-Ahh I am falling  
And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

 **Ambas**

I'm safe, Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain, Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober

Coming down, coming down, coming down ( **Santana** )

Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round ( **Rachel** )

Looking for myself SOBER ( **Ambas** )

 **Santana**

When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
Till you try to find the you that you once had.  
I have heard myself cry, never again  
Broken down in agony just trying to find a friend

Ooo Oooo ( **Todos** )

 **Ambas**

I'm safe, Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain, Inside  
You're like perfection  
But How do I feel this good sober

OOooo OOoo ( **Todos** )

 **Ambas**

No Pain, Inside  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain, Inside  
You're like perfection  
But How do I feel this good sober?

But How do I feel this good sober?

Cuando terminaron de cantar se pudo escuchar que todos los que estaban en la cafetería aplaudían. Algunos silbaban y otros incluso pedían otra canción. Rachel decidió comenzar otra canción mirando a Puck para que la acompañara. Los acordes de "Sweet Child O' Mine" se dejaron escuchar.

( / watch?v=bRfc_Y_AsLo Rachel tocando la parte de Slash y Puck como Myles Kennedy).

 **Puck**

She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry

Oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine

 **Finn**

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine

 **Puck y Finn**

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh,  
Sweet love of mine

Rachel y Noah siguieron solo con la guitarra dejando a todos maravillados. Los gleeks si bien conocían que Puck tocaba bien, el escuchar a Rachel los tenía impresionados y tocando juntos los tenia alucinados.

Sam y Artie se unieron a Finn y Noah con el resto de la canción. Creando una perfecta armonía con los 4 hombres.

Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?

Oh, oh  
Where do we go?  
Oh,  
Where do we go now?

Where do we go?  
Oh,  
Where do we go now?  
Oh,  
Where do we go now?

Oh,  
Where do we go?

Oh,  
Where do we go now?

Oh,  
Where do we go?  
Where do we go now?  
Where do we go?

Oh,  
Where do we go now?  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
Sweet child,  
Sweet child of mine

Esta vez el aplauso no espero a que las guitarras pararan de sonar. Los miembros de Glee estaban con grandes sonrisas. Aunque no tuvieron tiempo de disfrutar mucho porque el timbre daba por finalizado el almuerzo. Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Rachel vio que Noah iba en dirección al campo de futbol y decidió seguirlo. La morena se sentó a su lado en las gradas en silencio.

"No deberías estar clases"? – preguntó el judío mirando de reojo a su amiga, luego de unos minutos.

"Tú también"

"Tocamos muy bien juntos. Debemos hacerlo más seguido" dijo Puck con una sonrisa cambiando de tema.

"Lo sé. Me alegro que todos hayan participado. Vamos a demostrar que el club Glee es más que bailar y cantar musicales. Digo, me encantan los musicales, pero podemos hacer todo tipo de música."

"Yep, vamos a probar a estos perdedores que somos geniales. A todo esto Finn ya habló con el Sr. Schue y nadie podrá unirse al club este año."

"Genial. Ahora me vas a decir por qué no estás en clases?"

"No me vas a dejar tranquilo hasta que te diga cierto?"

"Nope".

"No me gustan, además tengo una reputación que mantener" respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Noah, creí que después de este fin de semana había quedado claro que no es necesario portarse mal para sobrevivir aquí. Creo que soy un buen ejemplo en eso. Voy a clases avanzada, tengo las mejores notas en ellas, soy abiertamente gay, estoy en el club Glee y aún así nadie se mete conmigo. De hecho creo que incluso algunos me temen después del enfrentamiento con Karofsky" – dijo lo ultimo mas para sí misma. Sin esperar respuesta siguió. "La mejor reputación que puedes tener es ser tu mismo. Además si quieres salir de aquí y ser alguien, tienes que al menos atender a las clases y aprobar las materias."

Noah solo miraba hacia la cancha pensando en lo que le decía la morena. Sabía que tenia razón, él mismo incluso había escuchado lo badass y sexy que era la morena, nadie en la escuela la molestaba y la miraba en menos. El timbre de cambio de clase lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sin mirar a Rachel se paró y estiro su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ambos sin hablar se dirigieron a sus casilleros a buscar los libros necesarios e ir a su siguiente clase.

En el ensayo de Glee se podía sentir una atmósfera diferente, todos estaban mucho más relajados. Incluso el Sr. Schue se contagió con la nueva dinámica por lo que propuso comenzar a trabajar en la lista de canciones para seccionales. Rachel inmediatamente propuso que hicieran audiciones para los solos y duetos. El resto de la clase paso cada uno pensando en la canción que cantarían en el ensayo del miércoles.

* * *

 **Miércoles**

El día miércoles llegó antes de lo esperado, cada uno había audicionado y por acuerdo general se llegó a la conclusión que Santana cantaría el solo con la canción Valerie. La verdad es que la latina había dejado todo en su actuación. Desde ese momento comenzaron a unir sus cabezas para hacer una gran coreografía que impresionara a los jueces.

Rachel por su parte miraba como todos trabajaban en equipo y no podía evitar sonreír. El ver como cada uno dejaba de lado sus diferencias le daba aún mas esperanzas de que por fin se conseguirían los logros que merecían. Desde que llegó a Lima era la primera vez que estaba segura que había tomado la decisión correcta de mudarse a ese lugar. Había conocido a un increíble grupo de personas, por fin comenzaba a disfrutar estar en el club Glee y el equipo de fútbol estaba cada entrenamiento siendo mejor. Dirigiendo su mirada a una porrista rubia de ojos verdes no pudo evitar pensar que quizá había encontrado algo mucho más importante de lo que había imaginado. El solo mirar a la rubia hacia que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido. Sabía que no sería fácil ganar el afecto y formar una relación con Quinn, pero tenía la certeza que todo valdría la pena. Ahora solo debía formular un plan para conquistar a la rubia.

* * *

N/A: He leido muchos fic, pero esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir uno. He visto que algunos utilizan Beta, si ha alguien le interesaria ayudar a esta humilde servidora es completamente bienvenido.


End file.
